Yuuri Katsuki
by CamoflagedForever
Summary: What do other characters or skaters think about Yuuri Katsuki? Do they admire, hate, idolise, appreciate, or love him. Individual stories featuring many skaters and written from their POV.
1. Chapter 1- Minami Kenjiro I

My Idol: Yuuri Katsuki

What do other characters or skaters think about Yuuri Katsuki? Do they admire, hate, idolise, appreciate, or love him. Individual stories featuring many skaters and written from their POV.

Chapter 1- Minami Kenjiro

From when I was little, I was fascinated with figure skating. As soon as I was able, I started skating classes and enjoyed every moment of it. I watched competitions, videos, followed skaters on social media and learnt everything I could possibly learn about figure skating.

The year I turned 15 would be the year that decided my future. When I was 15, I started learning spins and jumps, I could land all my doubles and began to work on my triples. When I was 15, it was the first time I saw Yuuri-senpai skating. He was 22 years old and the only skater representing Japan internationally. He skated to a segment of the Hungarian Dance in G major. He jumped, spun, danced on the ice. His seemed to float on a cloud during a jump, like he would only land when he thought it was appropriate and with perfect balance and grace.

From that moment on, I knew I had to become a figure skater like Yuuri-senpai. I wanted to compete against him, in Japan, in the Grand Prix Final. Compete against him on the same ice as a fellow competitor.

Next chapter from Yuri Plisetsky POV. So until then goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2- Yuri Plisetsky I

Sorry for the long wait. This is story currently has to update system, I will update when I have inspiration to properly finish a chapter.  
I'm talking too much. Anyway onto the story

Chapter 2- Yuri Plisetsky I

How dare this person have the same name as me! If he fails on the ice, he will be shaming the name Yuri.

I watched this skater warm up. He seemed nervous, jittery, shy and awkward. But he seemed sad for someone in the grand prix. I heard from Yakov who was talking about the skaters that this is his first Grand Prix Final, although he debuted in the seniors 2 years ago.

He took to the ice. My breath caught for a few seconds seeing a man I watched when growing up skate. His movements caught the eyes of the audience, the emotion imbedded in every step, spin and twist. He seriously flubbed his jumps though, but I still couldn't take my eyes off them.

[Timeskip]

He came in last. Last for god's sake. But still, I wanted to find him to ask about how to improve my step sequences. I watched all the competitors and he had the best of them all. I waited for him outside the men's' bathrooms since there was talking, probably in Japanese to his family.

Then the crying started. All the advice asking thoughts disappeared in an instant and anger took over. I kicked the door of his stall and when the door opened I stared down onto him. I hissed at him

"There is only a place for one Yuri in the grand prix. Just go home and retire already….. Baka!" He had stood up by the end, and was taller than me. Damn my small stature. I swiftly left the bathroom. I still really wanted to talk about his step sequences.

[Timeskip]

I was forced to attend the banquet, a stupid gathering of skaters showing off their finery and being polite to sponsors. What bull****! Katsuki was present, but seemed to be drowning himself in champagne.

I was forced into a dance off with him. He insisted that there was room for both Yuri's in the grand prix. He tangoed, and break danced to the music, while I tried to incorporate by ballet skills to compete. He danced so well, even when drunk off his ass. His steps looked effortless and beautiful. If his abysmal jumping was improved he would as good as Nikiforov, and be a real competition in the series.

Sorry for the long wait. I haven't confirmed a schedule to follow regarding this story yet. Reviews and comments are welcome. Next chapter from Victor Nikiforov POV.


	3. Chapter 3- Victor Nikiforov I

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. I had camp last week and assessments lined up everyday, I really couldn't create time to write. Another heads up, I have revision week and exam week coming up, and with exams in VCE subjects I will be studying hard, so please forgive me if I update late. I am definitely not giving up this story.**

Chapter 3- Victor Nikiforov I

It was the time of the Grand Prix finals again. I had competed in the qualifiers again and entered the Grand Prix Final. It would be like every other season in the past 2 years, with Chris, JJ and Cao Bin. The banquet would be boring as usual with people being polite and talking to sponsors, wasting time that the skaters could be celebrating.

[Timeskip]

There was an exciting change this year. We have two new skaters who had managed to get into the finals this time. One was Michele Crispino, an Italian skater who is super over protective of his twin Sara the other one was a Japanese skater named Katsuki Yuuri. It is pretty interesting to hear a Japanese skater in the finals; they had some big names in the past like Oda and Nobuo. He did pretty well in the short program, coming in third, but his skill was pretty average, yet he had captured everyone's attention. The emotions he portrayed during his skate mesmerised everyone, as well as his spins and step sequences. His triple axel was impeccable, yet he didn't have a formal coach until he met Celestino. That meant that he learned most of his jumps independently. That's impressive.

[Timeskip]

I wonder what happened today. It was as if the Japanese skater had like a mental breakdown on the ice before or during free skate. All his jumps had either lowered to singles or fell, yet his skilled step sequences and spins didn't lower at all. I wonder what prompted such a disastrous performance.

[Timeskip]

The banquet had come around. I had to attend being the Grand Prix champion and having to come with Yuri Plisetsky the Junior Champion. Everyone enjoyed the banquet being able to relax and interact with our fellow skaters as friends, not as competitors. Although there was media and sponsor presence, they were not as vigilant or sharp compared to during competitions.

Yuuri Katsuki, I noticed stayed by the champagne table, drinking heavily. He seemed to trying to drown his loss.

[Timeskip]

Suddenly conversation stopped, and eyes turned towards the middle of the dance floor. In the middle were Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky dancing. Whispers spread around about how Yuuri Katsuki challenged Yuri Plisetsky in dance to prove there could be two Yuri's in Seniors. I watched fascinated as Yuuri, tangoed, and break danced while Yurochka competed with his ballet. Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful, and graceful while dancing. After the dance off, which Yuuri obviously won, he came over and rambled. He rambled about hoping for me to be his coach after retiring. He was clearly drunk, but his eyes shone with hope and inspiration. I looked around; Chris had been preoccupied; he had his portable pole assembled and ready. His eyes were shining with anticipation and competitiveness. He beckoned to Katsuki, who eyes widen and then settled with determination. He went over to the pole confidently, and started pole dancing with Chris. His clothes had miraculously disappeared, and were dancing with his boxers and tie, but that was more than Chris, who only had his boxers on. He was so sexy, full of Eros, but so demure and shy at any other time. Innocent sex appeal, I concluded. At that moment, I fell in love with him.

Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will probably with Victor Nikiforov p II.


End file.
